Secrets Of The Past
by Skulz
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully grew up together? Would the outcome of their friendship be the same? Probably not. Sort of a strange idea I was playing around with during French class… I started writing in my notebook… and WHAM! Another X-File for the net.


TITLE: Secrets Of The Past: The Younger Years Of Mulder And Scully  
  
AUTHOR: Skulz  
  
RATING: PG  
  
CATEGORY: Romance  
  
SPOILERS: The 'Zoom smush' thing was sort of a line from the episode 'Three of a Kind' (season 6) and the hospital scene is a classic X-File scenario.  
  
SUMMARY: What if Mulder and Scully grew up together? Would the outcome of their friendship be the same? Probably not. Sort of a strange idea I was playing around with during French class. I started writing in my notebook. and WHAM! Another X-File for the net.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dana Scully, Maggie Scully, Bill Scully, Bill Scully Jr., Charlie Scully, Melissa Scully, Fox Mulder, Samantha Mulder, Bill Mulder, and Teena Mulder are the property of Chris Carter, FOX and Ten-Thirteen Productions.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story will probably not be much of a success. It's sorta' weird. You don't really read a lot about little Spooky and little Starbuck very often. Maybe it's good to read something that's a little different.  
  
DEDICATION: To all my friends, family and reviewers.  
  
*SECRETS OF THE PAST*  
  
Tick-tick-tick-tick went the metronome. Dana tried to keep a steady beat on her clarinet, but she couldn't concentrate. She was thinking about Fox, the new boy on her street. He was kind, handsome, smart, and charming, or at least he seemed that way.  
  
Dana stared into space and put down the instrument. Maybe music just wasn't right for her. I'm too much of a dreamer she thought. Dana hummed the tune of Beyond the Sea, her father's favourite song, as she put away her music. Maybe today she and Fox could get together if he wasn't too busy moving.  
  
Her mother, Maggie, walked into the room all of a sudden, "Dana, there's a boy here to see you."  
  
Dana smiled and skipped to the door, where she saw Fox waiting. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms in an impatient matter. "I thought you said you'd show me the secret today," Fox said.  
  
"Okay, okay," she replied and led him to the shed where she kept her bike. The door of the shed creaked open, revealing four bikes. "You can ride Bill's."  
  
Fox stared at the rusty red bike for a moment. "Does this hunk of junk even work?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um. Yeah," Dana replied sort of unsurely. Fox looked at her for a moment. He saw she was grinning from ear to ear. He shrugged his shoulders and took the bike out of the shed. He watched as Dana took the shiny new blue one that she had just gotten for her tenth birthday. Fox sighed and hopped on the rusty bike, hoping to God it worked. He was thirteen, three years older than this girl, who was supposedly very "cool". He wondered about her family. Who was Bill?  
  
Dana hopped on the little blue bike and rode down the alley way with Fox at her heels. She giggled; a boy couldn't even keep up with her. I'm so cool she thought to herself, still laughing. This bugged Fox; the old bike wasn't helping his speed. Beaten by a girl! What humiliation! Really! What good was he as a man if a little girl was faster?  
  
After riding down several ridged pathways for about half an hour, Dana and Fox came across the secret fort. Fox smiled. It was beautiful. There was wilderness everywhere and there was a large tree house in the middle of a clearing. "I told ya," Dana said to him.  
  
"This is so cool," Fox replied, "When did you find this?"  
  
Dana smiled, "I used to come here a lot. Or at least I did until the accident."  
  
Fox's smile faded. "What do you mean?" Fox questioned. He began to worry. What had Dana gotten him into?  
  
She giggled again. "So ya wanna know about the accident, huh?"  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
The girl grinned, "You sure? It's got lots of gore, violence, and mature subject matter."  
  
"I'm all for that stuff, Dana!" Fox retorted, "Just get on with the story!"  
  
Dana beamed, her eyes sparkled, and she blushed, "Okay. It all began three years ago. My brothers and me came down here to this fort to shoot small animals with our BB guns. We went up to the little room inside the fort, so we could look down on our prey as we shot. Bill thought it would be way better if he could climb onto the roof, so he could get a good shot from even farther away. So he climbed up onto the roof, and. Zoooooooooooooom SMUSH!" Dana said, emphasizing the word 'smush' by clapping her hands. Fox stared at her in awe. Then he smiled and they both began to laugh.  
  
After a while, they stopped laughing, and climbed up to the opening of the fort. Dana went first, so she could lead the way. She lifted up the trap door, looking around inside the small room. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Dana stared into the dark corner where the snake lay. She gasped, quickly closing the opening.  
  
"What?" Fox inquired, "Scared?"  
  
Dana shook her head, "No. Um. You scared? You go first."  
  
Fox sighed and opened the hatch. He had no idea the snake was there. He lifted himself into the small room and looked around, "C'mon, Dana," he said, kneeling down and sticking out his arm for her to grasp.  
  
The girl hesitated.  
  
"C'mon, Dana!" Fox pleaded, reaching closer to her.  
  
She sighed and let him help her into the tree fort.  
  
They stood in the small room; Fox smiling, and Dana shaking with fright because of the snake's presence. "I used to love coming here," Dana told him, cautiously watching for the snake.  
  
Fox smiled and sat down on the wood floor. "Come sit," he coaxed.  
  
The girl did as she was told, and carefully sat down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fox asked.  
  
"There's a snake," Dana replied.  
  
"Don't try to freak me out, Dana, snakes don't scare me," Fox retorted.  
  
"They scare me," Dana told him.  
  
Fox put his arm around her and they cuddled for a while. Fox grinned, he felt like he belonged when they were together.  
  
Suddenly, Dana shivered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Fox queried.  
  
The girl pointed to the snake as it slithered across the floor.  
  
"It's okay. It won't hurt you," Fox enticed. The two sat, hugging again, trying to stay calm. Then, it happened: a shooting pain up Fox's arm. "Ow!"  
  
"What's wrong!" Dana cried.  
  
"It bit me!" Fox exclaimed.  
  
"Let's see," she said, even though she wasn't a doctor. Dana looked at his arm; it had two small bite marks and puss dribbled out from them. "Eww!" the girl exclaimed, and Fox passed out. "Fox! Fox! Wake up!" Dana tried to get the boy to open his eyes. Nothing happened, Fox was out cold. Dana knew she had to get help for her friend, but if she left his side, then he might die. She decided to try carrying him over her shoulder, but he was much too heavy. Dana figured she had to save him somehow, so she quickly rode back to her house, where she knew her father would help.  
  
As Dana approached the house, she saw her father standing out on the veranda. He looked directly at her and she slowed down, knowing she had gotten into trouble. "Dana Katherine Scully! Where have you been?" Mr. Scully questioned.  
  
"Daddy - I. I mean. Fox is - he's hurt!" Dana cried, "A snake bit him and now he's out cold up in the fort and."  
  
"It's okay, Starbuck. We'll go get him," Mr. Scully persuaded his daughter.  
  
In only a few minutes of riding through the wilderness, her father running behind her, Dana was back at the fort, to rescue Fox. The two quickly got up into the fort. "He's got a pulse," Mr. Scully told Dana, while feeling the boy's neck, "We should get him to the hospital to get the venom out of his blood."  
  
The Scullys were soon back at home, watching Fox being loaded into the ambulance. Dana sighed, and couldn't help but think it was all her fault. For that whole day, she felt very depressed, like a part of her heart had been stolen. She preyed and cried for Fox, feeling so deeply nervous that she could barely take the pain.  
  
The next morning, Dana and her family went to the hospital to visit Fox and wish him well. She went up to the receptionist, "I'm here to see my friend, Fox."  
  
"Last name, please?" the receptionist inquired. Dana realized that she didn't know her friend's last name. "Last name please?" the woman asked again, but more demanding.  
  
"Mulder," Mr. Scully said. Dana sighed. She was happy that her father knew his last name. The receptionist gave them the room number, and they were on their way.  
  
As they approached the room, Mr. Scully whispered, "You go in first, Starbuck." Dana nodded and stepped cautiously into the room.  
  
She looked at the three people in the room. There was a little girl, who was about eight (probably Fox's sister), a woman who was probably Fox's mom and a man who was probably Fox's dad. "Um. Hi." Dana stuttered.  
  
The woman looked down at her. "Hello, dear. Are you here to see Spooky?"  
  
"Who's spooky?" Dana inquired.  
  
"It's Fox's nickname," said his sister.  
  
"Yeah. I'm Dana. Dana Scully," she told Fox's mom and walked over to the bed, watching Fox lay there, sort of half asleep. There was a bandage on his wound with a tube sucking the venom out of it. "I'm sorry, Fox," she whispered, holding his hand.  
  
Fox slowly came back to consciousness, "Dana?"  
  
Tears welled up in her blue eyes, "Fox!" she exclaimed.  
  
The boy looked into her eyes, "I love you," he said.  
  
She smiled softly as the tears fell from her blushing cheeks. Dana Scully had found love with a boy named Fox Mulder.  
  
END  
  
**Thanks for reading!!! Please R & R!** 


End file.
